Freestone County, Texas
Freestone County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. As of 2000, the population is 17,867. Its county seat is Fairfield6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,311 km² (892 sq mi). 2,273 km² (877 sq mi) of it is land and 38 km² (15 sq mi) of it (1.65%) is water. Major Highways * Interstate 45 * U.S. Highway 84 * State Highway 75 Adjacent counties *Henderson County (north) *Anderson County (northeast) *Leon County (southeast) *Limestone County (southwest) *Navarro County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 17,867 people, 6,588 households, and 4,664 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (20/sq mi). There were 8,138 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (9/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 75.56% White, 18.91% Black or African American, 0.37% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.90% from other races, and 0.97% from two or more races. 8.20% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,588 households out of which 30.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.60% were married couples living together, 10.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.20% were non-families. 26.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 23.60% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 16.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 110.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 110.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,283, and the median income for a family was $39,586. Males had a median income of $30,633 versus $19,214 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,338. About 9.80% of families and 14.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.80% of those under age 18 and 14.30% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Dew (unincorporated) *Fairfield *Kirvin *Oakwood *Streetman *Teague *Wortham Other places *Coutchman Historic communities in Freestone County have included Baty, Beene, Blunt, Bonner, Bowling, Brewster, Butler, Cobb, Cotton Gin, Donie, Driver, Flowerdale, Freestone, Goetz, Harp, Israel, Ivory, Keechil, Lakeport, Lanely, Long Bottom, Luna, Mills, Milton, Morehead, Mount Zion, Pinoak, Pyburn, Shanks, St. Elmo, Starling, Steward's Mill, Stonewall, Troy, Turlington, Valota, Wakefield, West Point, Winkler, Yedell, Yerby, and Young. http://www.rootsweb.com/~txpost/freestone.html Notable Residents *Leonard Davis, NFL offensive lineman for the Dallas Cowboys who grew up in Wortham. *Blind Lemon Jefferson, influential blues great, born in Coutchman *George Watkins (1900-1970), Major League Baseball player who owns the record for highest batting average as a rookie. External links *Freestone County government's website * * See a map, [http://texashistory.unt.edu/permalink/meta-pth-2458 Freestone County / sponsored by Freestone County Historical Survey Committee.] hosted by the Portal to Texas History. Category:Counties of Texas Category:Freestone County, Texas